1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless transmission apparatus for transmitting a signal from which interference is cancelled, and an interference cancellation method, and more particularly, to a wireless transmission apparatus for cancelling interference between a macrocell and a femtocell and transmitting a signal from which the interference is cancelled and an interference cancellation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, to overcome communication performance deterioration occurring in a shadow area caused by large buildings or movement between base-stations of a cellular-type wireless communication system and to secure a higher level of data transfer rate, it has been suggested to form femtocells in an area such as a macrocell.
A femtocell as a small version of a macrocell is a base-station that is installed indoors by plug-and-play to cover a short range of area with low power, and because of its short transmission range, power loss may be negligible. Hence, much attention is focused on femtocells to improve quality of service for indoor users at low cost. The femtocell uses an existing Internet network of a cable network provider, such as xDSL, and directly provides a service to a terminal. Thus, once the femtocell is installed, a high data transfer rate can be ensured without requiring the user to have an additional module in his/her mobile phone.
However, if multiple femtocells in a macrocell are running in the same frequency band, the macrocell and the femtocells are overlapping, resulting in various technical problems, and thus interference between the macrocell and the femtocells needs to be dealt with. In particular, it is more important to reduce interference of the macrocell placed near the femtocell to the user.